Rompiendo promesas
by Cumbre
Summary: Severus le hace prometer algunas cosas a Hermione en caso de que él muera, pero parece que la señorita Granger no puede mantenerse en el molde cuando los sentimientos de su corazón golpean con fuerza a la poca razón que le queda.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece y es enteramente de J.K Rowling al igual que sus respectivos personajes, excepto los que no están registrados dentro de la saga. No reproduzco ningún fragmento exacto del libro, pues lo considero plagio a menos que lo catalogue entre comillas como una breve cita.**

 **Todo lo demás es de mi entera invención e imaginación.**

 **Aclaración: Esta historia también puede encontrarse en Wattpad, bajo mi seudónimo de "AlwaysSev". Con esto busco aclarar que tanto esa cuenta como ésta, me pertenecen y no es de ningún tercero pese al cambio de seudónimos.**

* * *

Capitulo único: Rompiendo promesas.

* * *

Severus Snape yacía moribundo en el suelo de la casa de los gritos, la piel de Hermione se erizo por completo, intentaba contener el dolor, las lagrimas, y olvidar el secreto que los unía, Merlin sabia cuanto quería esa chica lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle que todo iría bien, que solo era una herida más, una herida de guerra que se curaría, pero también sabía que debía cumplir su promesa.

 ***Flashback***

 _—Pase lo que pase, mantén tu indiferencia, no llores, no demuestres debilidad, recuérdalo, soy un mortifago menos, una ventaja para ustedes._

 _—No me puedes pedir eso, Severus, me he preparado para cualquier cosa, pero no para perderte._

El rostro de la chica consiguió tener un leve color escarlata cuando la erección de Snape se aproximo a su entrada, se había acercado demasiado a ella, le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y la miro a los ojos, la beso con sus labios finos tanto como pudo y la soltó para acariciar su vientre, sin expresión alguna en su rostro pero con los ojos oscuros más brillantes que nunca, le contestó. –No me perderás, siempre estaré contigo.

 _—_ No podré hacerlo sin ti…

 _—Debes hacerlo, por nuestro hijo—._ Suspiró _— Ésta es nuestra ultima noche juntos, Hermione, no quiero ver una lagrima más hasta que me vaya._

 _—¿Al amanecer?_

 _—Al atardecer de tus ojos…— Ella sonrío de medio lado, y colocó un mecho de pelo detrás de su oreja logrando así más espacio para besarlo antes de volver a hacer el amor._

 _—Promételo._ _—P_ idió casi rogando. _—Promete que no llorarás por mi, que no pondrás en riesgo tu vida—_ Entró en ella _—Prométeme que pensarás en mi a cada instante como si ya no estuviera, como si fuera solo un buen recuerdo… —_ Empezó a moverse, hablando ya con dificultad porque el placer interrumpía la armonía de sus palabras. _—Promete que recordarás esta noche, en la que te diré incontables veces que te amo, que eres mía, y serás mía el resto de tu vida, aunque otros hombres pasen por ella.-un impulso lo hizo entrar por completo haciéndole entender que donde el deja huella nadie la borra._

 _—Lo prometo.—S_ usurro en su oído ahogando un gemido. _—Y prometo que esta no será la ultima vez.—_ Otra embestida irrumpió sus palabras, haciendo que arañase su espalda como protesta, pero solo logró que entrara con más fuerza en ella. _—Prometo amarte siempre, Severus._

 _—Promete que no harás nada si me muero, nadie debe enterarse de esto, o no seré solo yo quien deje de respirar…—L_ a miro a los ojos, más suplicante que antes, sin perder su brillo de lujuria.

 _—Lo prometo...—_ Una lagrima amenazó con salir, el la detuvo con su pulgar, beso su mejilla y susurro un leve "lo prometiste, no llorarás" y siguió haciéndole el amor hasta el atardecer de sus ojos, el amanecer del último de sus días juntos antes de la batalla recordándole a cada segundo cuanto la amaba.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

 _—Hermione._

Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos con una pequeña sacudida en el hombro, su atención cayó directo a los ojos verdes de Harry, los ojos de Lily, y se preguntó si realmente eran los ojos de esa mujer lo último que deseo ver su profesor, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir rompiendo así su promesa de no llorar, se dijo a si misma que luego le pediría perdón mirando al cielo, pero ahora solo necesitaba descargarse, sacar toda esa tristeza que emanaba de su alma, y la de su pequeño hijo que aún no se hacía notar, se arrodilló en el suelo y miró el cuerpo que ya no estaba moribundo, sino muerto, repitiéndose por dentro que le había fallado, porque definitivamente, aquella noche, si fue la última, le había fallado, porque sus planes no resultaron como creía.

Algo llamó la atención de la castaña, algo que sobresalía por el bolsillo de Severus, frunció el ceño antes de acercarse y tomarlo, no sin antes agarrar su mano que aún estaba caliente y correrla para poder llegar al sobre, no tenía destinatario, era un sobre completamente amarillo y bien sellado, lo rompió sin importar la mirada atónita de sus amigos y comenzó a leer la carta que contenía la letra más pulcra y elegante que jamás vio, la de su amor.

 _Probablemente estés arrodillada ante mi cuerpo en estos momentos, intentando cumplir la promesa de no llorar, no creas que lo pase por alto, donde quiera que esté, estoy quitando sesenta puntos para Gryffindor, muy valiente pero muy llorona._

La chica sonrío entre lagrimas.

 _Perdóname, siento no haberte visto antes, no haber valorado tu amor y tus palabras cuando debía, siento haberte dejado entrar tan tarde a mi vida, todo hubiera sido distinto. No podía pensar en ti, o no quería, eras la insufrible sabelotodo, ¡Merlín! ¿cómo iba a amarte? no podía creer que eso fuera posible, no podía creer que realmente una niña con melena alborotada, sed de conocimientos y hambre de libros, obsesiva con los estudios pudiera encantarme de esa forma, y me arrepentí durante los últimos tres años cada noche por no ir a buscarte por los pasillos y secuestrarte, meterte dentro de un salón y hacerte mía como la primera vez, hace un año. Nunca había sentido tal deseo de amar, no después de lo de Evans, pero comenzaste a meterte en mis sueños y mi corazón a punto de estallar me obligo a intentarlo, cuando te encontré aquella noche, sin dudarlo te quería amar, sin embargo dudé mucho a la hora de enfrentarte, porque eras más de lo que imaginaba, tan llena de luz y de alegría que me daba miedo arruinarte la vida. Hoy estoy escribiendo esta carta y esperando un hijo con la mujer más hermosa que vi en mi vida, la más insoportable, mandona y seductora._

Se sonrojó, parecía mentira que aún después de muerto la hiciera sentir como una cría hormonada.

 _Siempre, desde que te bese, sabia que estarías esperándome en algún lugar, porque sabías que yo volvería, y lo siento, mi amor, si esta vez me esperaste y no volví, debes entender que este era mi destino, vivir para proteger al niño que vivió, morir para saldar mis deudas con todos aquellos que sufrieron por mi._

 _Mi dulce niña, mi mujer ideal, quiero darte las gracias, por permitirme entender tu forma de quererme, de esperarme, de comprenderme, de no juzgarme, déjame agradecerte, porque aunque sea tarde, cariño, te amo con todas las fuerzas que ahora están consumidas, y déjame pedirte perdón, perdón por lastimarte tanto, por no verte cuando más me necesitabas, perdón por no poder ver crecer a nuestro hijo juntos, se que serás una gran madre, y perdóname por tener razón, el niño será Slytherin._

Negó con su cabeza, algo indignada, su hijo sería Gryffindor.

 _No permitas que nadie te haga olvidarme, no permitas que lo nuestro pase al olvido por completo, recuérdame, como un buen amigo, un fiel amante, un pobre hombre que volvió a la vida por ti, un hombre que supo querer. Y si te estás preguntando porque dejo tan explicito lo nuestro por medio de este pergamino, no te preocupes, solo tú puedes leerlo._

 _Te amaré por siempre, Severus Snape._

Y efectivamente, ella creía aquel hombre volvería a la vida por ella, pero no de manera metafórica, la chica se encargo de administrarle pequeñas cantidades de poción con veneno de serpiente para que su cuerpo creara anticuerpos, sabiendo, por comentarios de él mismo que era muy probable que Nagini lo matara, sus sospechas siempre eran acertadas. Hermione no había dudado ni un segundo, hace ocho meses atrás, en hacer algo para parar esa locura en caso de ser cierta, mientras Severus pensaba que ella estaba creando una poción para eliminar los efectos de los hechizos más rápido durante la guerra en caso de que Potter o Weasley lo necesitaran, en realidad estaba creando la poción que lo curara, que no lo matase, tardo dos meses en perfeccionarla, encargándose todas las noches y mañanas hacerlo beber aquello con lo que fuera que tomase.

No funciono.

O eso creyó, hasta que un leve jadeo hizo que todos posaran su vista en el dueño de aquel quejido, Granger, sorprendida, observo su herida, y lo confirmó, el anticuerpo creado por el veneno surtía efecto, pero no iba a durar mucho si aquella herida no cerraba… lagrimas de fenix, eso era lo que necesitaba, poco antes de llegar a la desesperación por no tener la cantidad necesaria, solo lo que había encontrado en su bolso y con suerte, apareció el fenix, posicionándose en el hombro de Snape.

 _—¡Ayúdenme, no se queden ahí parados!—_ Reclamó la chica del trío dorado inclinando la cabeza del pelinegro para que las lagrimas cayeran con más precisión, inmediatamente Weasley hizo aparecer vendas y gasas, haciendo (por fin) algo productivo y Harry se encargo de limpiar la sangre, cuando finalmente parecía estar cerrada la herida, lo vendaron.

Sabían que debían volver, no podían quedarse ahí, afuera había una batalla que terminar, rompiendo con todos sus motivos racionales, Hermione llamó a un elfo para que cuidara de su profesor, ordenándole estrictamente que no se moviera de ahí, solamente debían retirarse si veía a alguien acercarse y no era ninguno de ellos tres, prometió volver a tiempo.

Finalmente cuando la guerra acabó, muchos quedaron desvastados, pero poco a poco la esperanza surgía desde el fondo de sus corazones, Harry se encargo de divulgar que su profesor era inocente alegando que le dejo sus recuerdos "antes de morir" mostrándole al ministerio lo justo y necesario, pero como todo en el mundo mágico, es muy difícil guardar secretos, y gran parte de la comunidad se entero de todo lo que vivió el murciélago, y, como era de esperarse, nada de eso le hacía gracia al pocionista, que lanzó un gruñido de molestia dejando el periódico a un lado.

 _—Son como panqueques, se dan vuelta como mejor les convenga, antes era el peor mortifago del mundo, ahora soy el maldito héroe de la guerra, ¡claro! ahora se olvidan que me odiaban y deseaban ver mi cabeza colgada de alguna pared._

Hermione Granger se reía con ganas, ese hombre no dejaría de ser un amargado ni porque le dieran una quinta oportunidad de vivir en su vida, así lo aceptaba, así se había enamorado de él, y así lo quería, amargado, sarcástico, gruñón, pero sobre todo, vivo y en sus brazos.

 _—Te amo, Severus, para mi eres un héroe y jamás me atreví a odiarte, lo único que quiero ver colgado en alguna pared es un retrato nuestro con nuestra hija._

 _—… ¿Hija?—_ Preguntó viéndola a los ojos, con su mejor cara de confusión, era raro, pues siempre se dirigieron al bebé como si fuera varón.

 _—Es una niña—_ Besó sus labios _—Felicidades, tus esfuerzos dieron los frutos esperados._

Ambos sonrieron, ella con dulzura y el con un toque perverso en sus labios, claro que sus esfuerzos daban frutos, y era jodidamente feliz a su lado, ya tendría tiempo de darle otro hijo, le susurro algunas palabras a su oído haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

 _—Claro que puedes dar lo mejor de ti para tener un niño… pero quizá dentro de algunos años…—_ Dijo entre risas la futura mujer de Severus Snape.


End file.
